El ángel caído
by luzmela1
Summary: Segundo domingo de adviento. El ángel es la figura más delicada del belén de la iglesia del monasterio.


**El ángel caído. Segundo domingo de adviento.**

Esta segunda historia especial de adviento es muy distinta a la primera. Es como este tiempo, lleno de esperanza, magia y mucho azúcar.

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener.

* * *

Una de las tareas que más agradaba a Rin de su vida en el monasterio era limpiar la pequeña iglesia. Tras cada misa le gustaba repasar con un paño con cera los bancos, barrer el suelo y dejar el mantel del altar sin ninguna arruga.

Se sentía muy orgulloso cuando los feligreses le felicitaban lo bien cuidado que estaba todo desde que él se encargaba.

En el tiempo de adviento y Navidad redoblaba sus esfuerzos y velaba con mimo el pequeño nacimiento del fondo.

Cuando era más pequeño jugaba con las figuras del buey y la mula, ahora a sus diez años comprendía que no eran unas figuras cualquiera sino la representación de la familia sagrada.

Con la misma delicadeza con la que dibujada los adornos de un pastel, repasaba cada componente del belén con un pequeño plumero.

La bonita cara de la Virgen María, el alto y respetable San José, sus antiguos compañeros de juegos, la mula y el buey, y la cuna aún vacía del niño Jesús.

La noche del veinticuatro, su padre pondría esa delicada figura de bebé rosado y gordito, en el pesebre, mientras todos cantaban villancicos.

Siempre dejaba para el final el ángel que colgaba de un hilo plateado desde el techo. Para alcanzarle debía ponerse de puntillas y estirar mucho el brazo. A veces perdía el equilibrio y al dar un traspié golpeaba al ángel con el plumero haciéndole balancear.

Ese año, sin embargo, no tuvo ese problema pues llegó para su alegría al ángel sin ponerse de puntillas. Había crecido mucho últimamente, como las mujeres que acudían al rosario solían decirle mientras le pellizcaban sus mejillas redonditas.

Aquel segundo domingo de adviento, acaba de repasar al ángel mientras notaba cómo el estómago le crujía por el hambre.

Ya debía de estar preparada la comida en la mesa del refectorio y había además Sukiyaki.

No haría esperar a los demás.

Satisfecho por cómo había quedado el nacimiento, se dio la vuelta para irse cuando se oyó un golpe en el suelo.

Había sonado justo detrás de él. Miró hacia sus pies y las lágrimas fluyeron a sus ojos.

El ángel se había caído y al chocar contra el suelo se habían roto sus alas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió el ángel y todos los pedacitos de las alas, más de nueve, y se lo escondió bajo su jersey. Evitó el refectorio y corrió hacia su dormitorio.

Colocó la figura y los pedacitos sobre el escritorio, y buscó en el cajón de arriba el pegamento.

Le temblaban las manos cuando cogió el trozo de ala más grande y buscó que pedazo casaba para recomponerla. Ese mismo. Apretó el tubo y el pegamento impregnó todo la pieza. Había apretado demasiado. Maldijo mientras con los dedos trataba de quitar el exceso, lo que hizo que las yemas se empezasen a pegar entre ellas. Tenía que limpiarse pero no quería ir al baño para no encontrarse con nadie.

Eso le recordó que debía cerrar la puerta con llave.

Una vez girada se sintió más seguro pero los dedos se le pegaron y tuvo que dar un tirón.

Volvió a maldecir por undécima vez.

Cogió de nuevo el ala que había empezado a arreglar y se dio cuenta que el trozo que había pegado no era el correcto.

Gritó con rabia y tiró para separarlo. El pegamento se estiró como si fuera el queso de una pizza.

Buscó entre los pedacitos recuperados. Ninguno parecía ser el adecuado y se los llevaba detrás por sus dedos mojados en pegamento.

Rugió tratando de soltarlos, los empezó a restregar contra la mesa con lo que todo el tablero se empezó a ensuciar con cola.

La desesperación hizo que empezase a llorar.

No iba a poder arreglarlo y todos se iban a decepcionar muchísimo con él, otra vez.

-¿Nii-san?

No. Ahora no.

-Te estamos esperando para comer. ¿Estás bien?

No, no lo estaba.

-Me duele la tripa.

La voz quejosa sin duda ayudaría a que Yukio se creyese la mentira.

Intentó abrir la puerta.

-¡Quiero estar solo!

Se pasó las manos por el cabello lo que empeoró la situación.

Al oír su grito, Yukio insistió:

-Nii-san, ábreme.

-Nooo – intentaba desprenderme los dedos del cabello.

-Déjame entrar o aviso a papá.

Aquello era un golpe bajo. Chivato.

Con la mano izquierda giró la pringosa llave y si no hubiera estado tan agobiado se hubiese reído al ver los ojos como platos que se le pusieron a Yukio al verle con la mano derecha enganchada a su cabello.

Cerró la puerta nada más entrar su hermano pequeño y le señaló hacia el escritorio.

Yukio comprendió enseguida lo que estaba pasando.

-No lo he hecho yo, cayó solo –intentó disculparse Rin, a pesar de que su hermano no le había recriminado nada.

Yukio cogió la figura sin alas del ángel e inspeccionó los dos pequeños rebordes que quedaban de donde habían estado las alas.

-No quiero que los demás lo vean – siguió lamentándose Rin dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran- Imagina Yukio, un ángel sin sus alas.

-Un ángel caído –dijo con la voz serena Yukio.

Aquello dio un significado totalmente diferente a lo sucedido.

Rin había aprendido que los demonios fueron en su día ángeles que se habían revelado a Dios y que este le castigó quitándoles sus alas y arrojándoles a los infiernos.

Ahora sí que ya era imposible que aquella figura del ángel volviese a sobrevolar la parte superior del belén.

Rin, el niño malvado que a escondidas llamaban demonio, había profanado el nacimiento de la Iglesia privando al ángel de sus alas.

Cuando Rin aumentó el volumen de sus pucheros al comprender la trastada que había hecho, su hermano solo le miró con aquella mirada llena de tranquilidad y aquella sonrisa llena de confianza.

-Lo repararemos.

Y Rin supo que Yukio lo haría.

Se restregó las lágrimas con las manos y chilló.

-Maldita sea.

Tenía que tener las manos llenas de pegamento bien quietas.

Yukio le agarró los dos brazos con gentileza y le propuso.

-Pero ve al lavabo y límpiate.

-¡No quiero que me vean! –negó asustado Rin.

-Tranquilo, les diré a los demás que te duele el estómago y que no vas a comer.

Sí, podía confiar en su hermano.

Cuando salió del baño tras haberse intentado arrancar con las uñas los pegotes de pegamento que el jabón no había podido quitar, se encontró a Yukio sentado en su escritorio, eligiendo y distribuyendo las piezas rotas para casarlas antes de empezar a pegarlas. Había dispuesto además una hoja de periódico sobre el tablero para salvaguardarlo.

En el ranking que Rin tenía a su hermano, este escaló varios puestos aquel mediodía. Lo iban a lograr, Yukio podía lograrlo todo.

El pesar desapareció de golpe y riéndose fue junto a su hermano.

-Eres tan listo, Yukio.

Yukio negó con ligereza con la cabeza pero se le notaba que estaba halagado.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos?

-Yo iré pegando las piezas y tú me las irás pasando en el momento las necesite.

-¡Síííí!

Ambos hermanos pasaron la siguiente media hora entretenidos pegando con mucho cuidado cada pieza, sintiendo como el alivio y la esperanza porque nadie notase lo que había pasado, hacía desaparecer completamente la zozobra a Rin.

Cuando el ángel estuvo reparado. Rin dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo.

-De verdad, Yukio, vas a ser el mejor médico. No solo me curas a mí, sino también a los ángeles.

-Nii-san, creo que exageras.

-¡Me has salvado la vida!

-Exageras. Lo que debes hacer es no romper otra figura.

A pesar de que Yukio lo había dicho con un tono divertido, Rin no tuvo más remedio que defenderse.

-No lo hice, yo, de verdad. Se cayó solo.

-Vale, Nii-san, sí tú lo dices.

Antes de que Rin volviese a insistir en una inocencia que Yukio no creía, este le propuso:

-Seguro que aún queda Sukiyaki.

Rin entonces se dio cuenta que Yukio tampoco había comido por ayudarle.

-¡Te daré la mitad de mi ración!

-No hace falta, Nii-san.

-¡Que sí!

Yukio no volvería a negarse, sabía lo cabezota que se podía poner su hermano cuando quería darle algo. No obstante, no se sentía muy contento con el resultado del arreglo. Se notaban las juntas donde el pegamento había unido las piezas, y habían quedado algunos pequeños huecos. Había mentido a los demás diciéndoles que Rin se encontraba indispuesto pero cuando cualquiera de los hermanos que viese de cerca la figura y sobre todo su padre, deducirían enseguida lo que había pasado.

Rin opinaba todo lo contrario.

-¡Ha quedado perfecto, Yukio! Nadie sabrá jamás que el ángel perdió las alas.

Yukio suspiró y trató de ocultar su preocupación.

Los dos hermanos salieron del dormitorio y el cuarto quedó en silencio con el olor fuerte a pegamento en el aire y el ángel presidiendo el escritorio en una tarde que iba volviéndose noche.

Una luz rosa envolvió al ángel y las cicatrices de las alas desaparecieron.

 **FIN**

* * *

Gracias a todos los que leísteis la primera historia Glühwein.

Yo soy igual de mala utilizando el pegamento que Rin en este relato. (Algo de autobiográfico tiene la parte de la lucha contra el engrudo) Recuerdo unas manualidades que hacíamos en el colegio con palillos que en lugar de un joyero me salía una forma abstrata y vanguardista. Eso sí, repleta de pegamento.


End file.
